Date at the Gold Saucer
by Bald Dumbo Rat
Summary: Reno and Rude are on a mission to retreive the Keystone from Cloud and the gang. But they decide to have a little fun first, and one thing leads to another. Could this become a love confession?


All characters in this story belong to SQUARE, they are not mine. DUH. --

-----

"So what the hell are we goin' after again? Somethin' about a key-...?" Reno was hating his job more and more, nothing was ever explained to him and NOW he had to deal with the new addition to the team, Elena. He was relieved he and Rude were assigned to keep an eye on things while Tseng and Elena watched for that one.. spy guy. Reno really didn't give a shit about any of this!  
Rude kept silent for a long while, he had gotten used to Reno's bitching. He stared out the window of the lift that was slowly taking them up to the Gold Saucer.  
"Rude!" Reno whined, elbowing the larger man harshly in the shoulder, "What's the damned thing called?!"  
Rude grunted, putting a hand up to keep his dark glasses in place. "The keystone." he muttered calmly, without taking his gaze from the window. He returned his hand to his lap and waited patiently for the lift to reach it's stopping point.  
Reno, on the other hand, was nowhere near patient. He continuously shifted his legs, crossing them, uncrossing them, spreading them wide, closing them shut... He grunted a few times out of anticipation and eventually entertained himself by flicking his red hair over his shoulder and flopping it up and down.  
The lift halted to a stop, and Reno flew forward, completely thrown off guard. Rude didn't budge and he couldn't help but chuckle lightly at Reno's cursing. He got out and waited for Reno to get himself together, which took him a little time to do.  
The red head hit Rude lightly in the chest, "What's so funny, eh?!" The corner of his mouth twitched when all he got in response was silence and a shake of the head. "Let's just go, okay?" Reno huffed and stomped to the person selling the tickets for Gold Saucer. Rude followed close behind him, turning his head and gazing about at everything. Reno payed for the both of them and headed inside, not glancing back to see if his partner followed.   
Rude was about to walk in as well, when the smaller man quickly ran out and pressed his hands on Rude's chest, glancing back with a scowl, "They got here before us! Stay put, we gotta wait for them to go out of sight!"  
Rude cocked an eyebrow at this, "Who...?"  
"Cloud and the others, you big idiot!" Reno leaned up and smacked a palm on Rude's head very gently.  
With an annoyed grunt, Rude nodded and backed away from the entrance. Both the men jumped as they heard a loud grinding noise and a bang. It came from the lift, and they watched as some of the Gold Saucer employees went to examine it. Reno tilted his head as he heard them talking about the lift being broken, and he yelped as Rude grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him to the side of the building.  
"What the f-!" Reno was cut off by Rude's hand clamping down over his mouth. He squirmed a little and tried to move the strong hand, but it didn't work, and as he was about to smack Rude, Rude turned him and jerked the smaller man's head so he could see what was going on. Cloud and company were right there, talking to the employees. Reno stopped his struggle and watched, letting out a deep breath as Rude uncovered his mouth. That scared the living hell out of him!!  
They watched silently until Cloud and the others headed back inside. Reno turned his head with an annoyed glare, "Dammit, Rude, don't EVER do that again!!" He groaned and held his head in frustration as Rude simply shrugged and headed towards the entrance. He gave an "all clear" signal and Reno strode after him into the Gold Saucer. Suddenly, Rude turned towards the red head, "Reno- Come on, screw our jobs, this is Gold Saucer for crying out loud!"  
Reno was taken aback by the sudden burst of words from the usually quiet Rude. He stared for a long while, then raised an eyebrow, "So? It's Gold Saucer... annnd?"  
Rude scratched the back of his bald head, "I've never been here before... Always wanted to come here though... Come on... Please?"  
He had NEVER seen Rude look so excited, and never really remembered him saying so much. Reno paced for a little bit, his hand tucked under his chin. Finally he stopped and shrugged, "Oh.. Alright... I guess so.."  
They turned as an employee came up to them. The employee explained that attractions were free, and both Rude and Reno exchanged glances. Reno grinned, and Rude stood with his shoulders twitching slightly in anticipation of all the possibilities they could choose.  
"Okay, Rude..." Reno nodded, "I'll be choosin' where we go first!" And without waiting for a response from his partner, he went to the entertainment square. Rude followed close behind, of course.  
"Congratulations!!!" another employee exclaimed at the entrance, "You're the 100th couple to-"  
Reno had jumped and hidden behind Rude from the sudden excitement they were greeted with. He peeked out from behind rude with a little glare, "What do you mean couple?!" His pale cheeks gained a little color as he spoke.  
Rude immediately stepped away from Reno, and without a word he walked down the steps and took an empty seat. Reno didn't quite understand this, but he stood straight and continued to glare at the employee who was apologizing frantically.  
"I got no time for this." He growled, turning away from the employee and walking away, taking a seat next to Rude. "Hey, Rude, what's up..?"  
Rude stared down at the ground for a while, he looked slightly depressed. He turned his head to look at the concerned man next to him. "Reno I-"  
"Congratulations!! You're the 100th couple to enter!"  
Reno's attention was immediately off of Rude and in the direction of where the employee was. There was Cloud and Tifa. "Shi-t." Reno breathed out, he turned and tucked his head down, "It's them. Rude, when I give the word, we rush at them and atta-"  
"Reno, just shut up and enjoy the show."  
Reno stared in shock at Rude, then gave a small hmph and sunk in his seat, staring at the stage with a pout. He watched, unamused until he noticed that Tifa and Cloud were also in the play... And doing a horrible job, at that. Cloud was being a total moron during the whole thing, and it ended with Tifa punching everyone off-stage. Reno laughed hysterically at this and slapped a hand on Rude's shoulder, "Ah, is THAT why you like Tifa? Ehh?" He was referring to their conversation in Gongaga, when he asked Rude who he liked.  
Rude groaned a little and stood up, walking past Reno and going back up the stairs.  
The red-head blinked and watched after Rude, scratching his head and mumbling to himself, "Was it sumthin' I said...?" He stood and followed behind Rude, not sure if he should talk with him or just let him wait it off. He finally decided to try and cheer him up instead and he ran up in front of his partner. "Hey, hey, come on Rude! Where should we go next? They have an arcade, and.. And a battle arena, and... and... A cool roller coaster ride thing where you can shoot stuff-"  
Rude cocked an eyebrow, pulling his glasses down a little to stare at Reno. "You feeling alright...?"  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing!" Reno exclaimed, throwing up his arms.  
"Somewhere we can talk then." Rude muttered. "That's where I want to go next."  
Reno nodded quickly, anything to get the guy to cheer up! He grabbed hold of Rude's arm and pulled him to the tour ride. "See, nice views of the whole place, kinda like the lift but waaay better, perfect place to talk!" He smiled reassuringly, pulling Rude into the car of the lift. They sat across from each other, and they were both quiet for a while. Reno was antsy as usual, and finally he spoke as the lift was taking them upwards. "Alright, big guy, so talk!"   
Rude was staring out when Reno spoke up. He turned his head to look at Reno and sighed. "I'll put it this way..."  
Reno leaned forward, eyes a little wide in his curiosity.  
"Reno. Who do you like? You never told me."  
Shocked a little by the question, Reno pulled back. His cheeks grew darker in color and he turned his head to distract himself. "Ah- Chocobo feet!" he pointed out at the chocobos racing by. He sounded embarrassed and frantic.  
"Reno..." Rude scolded, annoyed. "Chocobo feet is not a person, and I know you don't have a fetish for chocobo feet."  
"Ah, gross!" Reno turned away from the window and covered his face. "Rude- I- It's... No, I can't say, you'll think I'm crazy..."  
Rude chuckled, "I already think you're crazy!"  
"Heeyy..." Reno pouted, his cheeks growing almost red enough to make the marks on his face disappear. "Ok... ok... R-Rude, I... I like you."  
Rude smiled, which made Reno extremely confused. "Yeah...? Well, I lied." Rude stood and sat next to Reno. "I don't like Tifa at all."  
Reno glanced away, he wasn't sure where this was going. He just knew Rude was going to make fun of him.  
"I'm looking right at the one I like."  
When Reno turned his head towards Rude, his eyes grew extremely wide. Rude's lips were pressed against his own. He blinked quickly, thrown off and shocked, but then he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. There were fireworks going off outside the window, but they could care less. The fireworks they had were better. They didn't even notice when the car had stopped.  
They only jerked away from each other when they heard someone exclaim, "Oh dear god!"  
Reno got up and immediately chased after the employee that was supposed to open the doors for the tour cars. He was yelling with his fist shaking, "THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM?! HUH?! GOT ISSUES WITH GUYS KISSING?!!?"  
Rude scratched his head and stepped out, it was hilarious how Reno's attitude changed. But he still had the same temper, no matter what his reaction was.

"AH! HOLY SHIT!" Reno yelled, clinging onto Rude as the hangman dropped down behind the service desk.  
Rude raised and eyebrow and stayed calm, "One room."  
Pulling away with a cough, Reno muttered, "I wasn't scared, just uh... you know... Eh... Whatever.."  
Rude went up the stairs after being handed a key for a room, Reno followed, staring back with a glare at the hangman. When he walked into the room and turned his head to look at it, he latched onto Rude's arm. "W-what the hell kinda place is this?!" His eyes traveled about the room, at the chains all over the place, handcuffs on the floor along with shackles and god only knew what those other tools were. There were more shackles at the other end of the room, and a mace on the floor... The beds were the only thing that didn't look threatening.  
Rude smiled, "This... Is one of the famous rooms of the Ghost Inn of Gold Saucer."  
"Looks like a god damned torture chamber to me!"  
"...Stuff isn't always used for torturing..." Rude muttered, his voice a little bit suggestive.  
Reno turned and stared at Rude, confused. "Wha...?"

Not a half an hour later, Cloud woke with a start. A loud noise had woken him up and he glanced around. He made it out this time and he made a strange face. "Ah, God... Why'd I have to get horny people in the room next to mine!?" He shoved a pillow over his head to muffle out the sounds of loud moaning... And it sounded like two guys.


End file.
